


The Girl Who Knows Everything and The Living Weapon

by CallSign



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallSign/pseuds/CallSign
Summary: Sombra never cared about much except power, but that all changes when she meets a mysterious man that changes her life.





	The Girl Who Knows Everything and The Living Weapon

Another mission, another meeting with Reaper, it was getting old. The only reason she ever stuck around was because this was the safest place for someone like her. She was a valuable asset, as such; she did whatever the hell she wanted and she would be protected. She couldn’t be kicked out as long as she didn’t do anything majorly stupid. She knew probably most things that shouldn’t be known and could find out things that were necessary to their operations, which is why Talon needed her.  Reaper was explaining the mission plan:

“Sombra, you and I will be entering here-“He pointed to a spot in the holo-blueprint that Sombra datamined, which indicated a wall full of small square holes, presumably for aesthetics

“There are 28 armed guards that guard the perimeter, 7 men per side, we have to take them out quietly, IF we run into them. There are 4 men at the top of the wall, and 3 at the bottom. Best case scenario, we’ll have to only take care of the ones on the ground. I’ll go take out their defenses, your job is to open the sunroof of the target, allowing Widowmaker to have a clear shot. You’ll have to go through 5 floors to get to their security room. Each floor has around 8 to 10 guards. Just give me your plan so I know what you’re doing. Now Widow-“That was the point in which she stopped listening, she had her own agenda. She knows that the target had a list she needed. That list however, was an entire book and was on the top floor, which was another 5 floors up. Extraction was directly after the target’s death, the file on the mission said if compromised; it’d be up to Reaper and Sombra to accomplish the mission. If someone were to say, delay the mission somehow…she could get what she wanted. A remote device on the security console would be handy, but then there is the danger of it being removed. If she wanted to do that then she would have to be real stealthy, and with 40 armed guards that would prove to be difficult. A safe solution would be to have a timed system shutdown, which would unlock everything, she could even use that as blackmail. Only problem is she’d have to go through 50 more guards than the 40 she had to go through first….

“-we leave at 1600 hours. Go prep!” and with that last order they cleared the briefing room.

Sombra was lying on her bed, skimming through the information she’s been mining for the past few days, waiting for the mission to start. Something strange was going on in the dark web, reports of things being stolen, people being killed, places destroyed, but the reports never got out into the public. The strangest thing was a video on one of the reports. The camera lens was cracked so badly she could barely make out anything in the video, but what she could see was a figure darting in and around armed guards killing all of them. Whoever that figure was, she realized that they would be an extremely good asset if they accomplished all of that on their own. For the next few hours she tried to find out as much as she could about the mysterious figure, where it went, what it did, who it killed…but to no avail. She could not make out a distinct pattern, it was 3:48pm and it was nearing mission departure. She set up another few data mines and set out to the launching deck. She loved walking the halls of Talon, mostly everyone there was afraid of her. They would avoid her gaze, try to enter a room, and if they were forced to eat with her at the cafeteria, wouldn’t eat at all. She loved it, being feared and powerful. The only ones there who didn’t fear her were the higher-ups; Reaper, Widow and whoever commanded them. After 10 minutes she finally arrived at the hangar.

“Sombra! Get in here! Let’s go!” Reaper barked

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a bunch Reaper” Sombra smirked getting on the plane

As the plane readied for take-off, Sombra did her gear check and quietly sat down, waiting for them to land. After what was about 6 hours they were arriving at the drop point, Sombra and Reaper would jump down while widow was to be dropped on a tower that overlooked the target’s home. Sombra gave her translocator to Reaper as he jumped off the plane in wraith form. Once Reaper communicated he was in the base, she translocated. As soon as she arrived she went into camo mode and shut down all the lights in their section of the yard, and she let Reaper do the work there. She then got to work, and infiltrated the target’s home. The lock on the door was easy enough to crack, it didn’t even take more than 2 seconds. Once she entered, she was shocked at what she saw.

“Madre de Dios…” Sombra muttered

“What is it?” Reaper asked, he had a hint of annoyance in his voice

“Todo el mundo está muerto!” She shouted, recoiling, the fear in her voice very apparent. She tended to speak rapid Spanish when upset

“What? What did she say Reaper?” Widow asked, readying her sniper, looking through the scope

“She just said everyone in that house is dead…” Reaper was concerned now

“How did that happen without the guards outside noticin- Mon dieu…” She gasped

“Everyone on the opposite wall of your position is dead”

“What?! Sombra! Im going to your position, do not proceed upstairs!” He shouted

“You got it boss…” Sombra was perfectly happy just staying on the first floor, well she wasn’t happy per se but she did not want to go up. The 10 men on the ground floor, were killed so brutally…but then she noticed something, the blood spatter…the angles of the men to each other. It looked like most of them killed each other. The ones that didn’t had bones sticking out of their body, broken, like someone had hit them really hard, but the nature of the hits looked calculated. The shins, thighs….even the arms…she saw their snapped necks and that even the ones that were shot had snapped necks. She noted that they didn’t have to, but they did, which possibly shows a heart somewhere deep within. That didn’t stop the killer from making such a mess though. Nearly everywhere Sombra stepped, the carpet ran red. When Reaper arrived, he was as appalled as Sombra was.

“Whoever did this, did this alone. The pattern of the bodies is linear…” He knelt down to inspect the bodies

“Bodies are warm enough to indicate whoever did this is still here” and as he said that they heard distinct but distant gunshots above them

“Sombra! Cameras!” Reaper shouted as they both started running up

They reached the 5th floor security room, and Sombra quickly got access to the cameras, but to no avail. The camera lenses were more cracked than the leaked reports on the dark web. They at least knew that the killer’s position was at the 9th floor already, so they started running up. Everywhere they turned and ran through, bodies lay on the floor, dead. Some, riddled with bullets, others had broken bones sticking out of their bodies, but they all had their necks snapped and all were bleeding profusely. Sombra’s footwear were stained red, as the disgusting squishing sound made her uneasy with every step. Even Reaper was concerned, as he was muttering to himself.

“Status report?” Widow’s silky voice rang through their ears

“Everyone is dead…” Reaper said, his voice unable to hide the anxiety he was feeling

“Is that concern in your voice Reaper?” Widow asked

“Im no stranger to death, but this is just…brutal”

“You can say that again” Sombra’s voice now shaky

At last they arrived on the 10th floor, carefully approaching the opened door. Reaper kicked the door open, pointing his hellfire shotguns at anything that moved. They both immediately noticed, a man at the center of the room, standing holding a book, reading it. He immediately noticed the intruders. Sombra was personally shocked; this guy honestly looked the charismatic type. He was tall, somewhere around 6’ to 6’2, he looked like he was in his early 30s, he had spiky crimson red hair. If that was due to all the blood, Sombra couldn’t tell, but he rocked it. He had the build of an MMA fighter, he was broad shouldered, muscular, and she could clearly see the definition of his muscles because of his skin tight suit. He had an oval shaped face & his features were chiseled. He had small, surprisingly warm for a skilled fighter, deep set, dark brown eyes.  His suit was skin tight, and made of some sort of rubbery, polyester kind of material. It was mostly black but it had red highlights around it. He wore a utility belt, holding who knows what. Though the strangest thing was this; for a guy that supposedly killed everyone from the bottom up, he had no weapon. He stood up straight, and attached the book to his belt, giving the Talon agents his full attention. Sombra and Reaper raised their guard.

“I’m guessing by the looks of it, you’re part of Talon and the only thing Talon would want to do here is kill this guy.” He smiled as he pointed to the guy strapped to the chair, with his neck snapped, his face severely bruised, and most of his fingers broken.

“So you clearly got what you wanted, why don’t you let me just go? I don’t want to hurt someone as pretty as you.” The guy smirked, putting his hands up

“Hold up a minute pendejo, hand over that book” Sombra said smirking back, but the worry in her voice was clear enough for the man to notice

“Who are you?” Reaper demanded

“Me? I don’t really have a name, so um wait…” He said obviously trying to think

“Do you realize we’re the ones with the advantage here?” Reaper said, waving one of his shotguns

“Really? Hadn’t noticed…OH!!! Call me Lima Whiskey!” He laughed softly

“Hand. Over. That. Book.” Sombra commanded, trying her best to sound threatening but clearly failing

“Yeah, no. This is what I came here for. If you don’t mind or actually even if you do, Im gonna leave now” Lima started to move towards them

“The window is behind you” Sombra said using her gun to gesture at the window, which only made him walk faster

“Screw this” Reaper started firing

“Reaper no!” Sombra shouted and to be honest, she was more concerned about the list than the guy. Even though she thought he was kinda cute, but then the super dangerous killer thing was kinda throwing her off.

Lima casually just dodged all the pellets, while moving forward, Sombra started firing as well once he was getting too close. Then he started to do a series of these graceful moves, he was jumping and sliding and spinning. Sombra had never seen anything like that before, it was almost as if he was dancing. He got close to Reaper, and hit his shotguns outward, exposing Reaper’s entire torso. Then hit reaper so fast in the solar plexus and throat that he just collapsed. Sombra however, stopped firing when he got too close, she could hit Reaper. Instead she tried to engage in hand to hand, which she quickly found out was a bad idea. She tried to hit him with a spinning back heel, but all he did was tap it aside and grab the underside of her thigh and as she fell, caught her by the back.

“I’d feel really bad to hurt someone as pretty as you” He said with a smug look on his face as he held her

“Well, too bad!” She said trying to elbow him, he just dropped her, so she undoubtedly missed. She quickly got up and pointed her gun at him

“You won’t be able to hit me, oh and I placed charges all around this building. It’s the reason I brought the belt. Don’t usually need it, but they’re going to blow in 10 minutes. So I suggest save your co-agent and hightail it. I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other anytime soon so can I at least get your name?” He smiled

Sombra lowered her gun, and picked up Reaper and slung his arm around her shoulders.  
“Sombra, can you tell me yours? L.W.?” She said, struggling under Reaper’s weight

“Nope, because I really don’t have a name. I hope to see you again!” He waved just before he ran towards the window and jumped out

Sombra was just outside the blast radius as Reaper stirred.

“Urgh……..Im gonna kill that guy” He said, groaning as their plane landed to pick them up

They were flying away already when the building exploded, and it took another 6 hours to get back to headquarters. As she sat down on her bed and looked at the TV, the target’s death and his building were already on the news.

“So much for stealth” She said going to her closet to get clothes to sleep in, and all throughout that night before she slept, she just couldn’t get that red-headed weirdo out of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I was not too afraid to publish. I wanted to try and make a story of how a power-hungry, self centered woman would react to a naive, innocent guy (in a sense)


End file.
